Colores
by Enie6891
Summary: El amor viene en muchas formas y colores. Elije uno. O elijelos a todos.
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdo ese día con nerviosismo y felicidad en partes iguales. Sentimientos mezclados entre sí produciendo un vórtice de ansiedad en lo más profundo de mi ser. Dios… ¡que hermosa estabas! Sostenías en tu mano el diploma de nuestra escuela secundaria mientras lagrimas y sonrisas escapaban de tu ser. Habías trabajado tanto para lograr eso. Con determinación férrea y un amor avasallante como tus principales herramientas. No podía quitar mis ojos de tu figura… de tu alma. En ese momento te habías convertido en el centro de mi deseo, en todo lo que podía soñar. Alegría, tristeza, desesperación, dudas, discusiones y mucho más nos acompañaron todo el camino hasta aquí. Yo te enseñe calculo, historia, ingles y quien sabe que tantas otras pinceladas de conocimiento. También recuerdo que ese primer paso que dimos en nuestra historia no comenzó de la mejor manera. ¡Qué obstinados que éramos! ¡Todo querías hacerlo por tu cuenta! Recuerdo tu frase de cabecera: "Gracias, pero no te necesito. Esto puedo hacerlo sola". Y yo… bueno, necesitaba el dinero para las deudas que mi familia había ido acumulando desde la muerte de mamá, y el trabajo como tu tutor privado y de tus hermanas era una oportunidad que no podía permitirme desperdiciar. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ese primer paso fallido también era mi culpa. Que frío y distante me había vuelto en mis años de secundaria. Había centrado toda mi atención y energía en mis estudios porque creía fervientemente que esa era la herramienta que aliviaría el peso de los hombros de papá y la puerta de entrada para que Raiha pueda vivir una vida feliz y sin preocupaciones. Mi capacidad de sentir se había circunscripto, tan solo, a ellos dos.

Mientras intentaba hacerme de coraje para acercarme a ti en el patio de la escuela, aquella escuela a la que ya no volveríamos nunca más (al menos no como estudiantes), alguien se anticipo a mi jugada y te abrazo entre risas y lágrimas con una intensidad que, hasta ese momento, apenas había percibido unas cuantas veces. Ichika acerco ambas manos a tus mejillas y las tomo entre ellas para luego clavar sus ojos en los tuyos. Qué extraño debe ser ver tu propio rostro en otra persona, pensé. Miradas de potentes azules danzaban entre ellas. Llevaste una de tus manos también a tu rostro y la depositaste sobre la de Ichika. "Lo logramos…" supuse que le dijiste, tan solo basándome en el movimiento de tus labios. Labios que eran un obsequio que solo quería para mí. Ichika simplemente asintió y volvió a abrazarte.

Algo de valor me invadió. Di un paso sobre el suelo de cemento del patio de la escuela. Luego otro. Otro más. Mis ojos solamente en ti. Alguien se acerco por tu espalda y al tiempo que te despedías de Ichika, a quien muchos compañeros la solicitaban para tomarse algunas fotografías, golpeo juguetonamente tu cabeza con su diploma. Giraste sobre ti misma para ver quién era y aunque en ese momento no pude ver tu rostro, apostaría a que una gran sonrisa se habría dibujado en él. Nino solo se limitó a guiñar su ojo, decorado éste por voluptuosas pero delicadas pestañas, para luego dedicarte una de sus risitas traviesas. Le devolviste el favor de su travesura en forma de cosquillas. Luego te beso en la mejilla y se alejo con sus amigas, mezclándose entre el gentío.

Mis pasos ya eran decididos. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Mi decisión se movía hacia adelante, hacia tu figura, como si no hubiese un mañana. Choque con alguien en el camino porque mi ensimismamiento rodeaba solo a tu persona y tu nombre. Creo que ni siquiera pedí disculpas al pobre estudiante, profesor o lo que sea contra lo que haya colisionado. No me importaba. Mientras tanto, suspiraste y depositaste tus ojos sobre tu diploma. Creí ver que susurrabas tu propio nombre mientras paseabas tu mirada sobre ese trozo de papel que era testigo de todo tu arduo trabajo. Te sobresaltaste al sentir que algo extremadamente frio acariciaba uno de tus deliciosos pómulos, y tus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad a causa del efecto sorpresa. La mirada de Miku era seria, imperturbable. Alejó la lata de Matcha de tu mejilla y la extendió frente a ti como si fuese la ofrenda más sagrada. Le seguiste el juego. Erguiste tu cuerpo lo más recto que pudiste y la enfrentaste con la misma mirada cargada de solemnidad. Tomaste la lata y la llevaste a tu pecho, para luego hacer una reverencia digna de un samurái de la era Sengoku. Miku obligó e imitó tu movimiento. Luego volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. La tensión lo inundaba todo alrededor… "mmm…pppff… pfff… ¡hahahaha!", ambas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Luego, Miku te beso en la frente y se alejo en búsqueda de Nino y sus amigas.

Mis pasos adquirían cada vez más velocidad. Sin embargo, estaba aterrado. ¿Qué me dirías una vez estemos frente a frente? ¿Qué palabras saldrían de mi boca?

Mientras bebías con complacencia de tu lata de Matcha el flash de una cámara fotográfica te desconcertó. Dirigiste tu atención hacia la fuente de luz. "Shishishi…" escuchaste. No pudiste menos que lanzar tus ojos hacia arriba, un poco fastidiada, un poco divertida. Depositaste la lata de Matcha en el suelo, luego te incorporaste y con un gesto de tus manos le indicaste a Yotsuba que se acercara. Aun riéndose de su pequeña diablura, se paró a tu lado. Pinchaste su delicada nariz a modo de reprimenda. Otra vez… "Shishishi…". Le susurraste algo al oído. Tomaste tu teléfono celular y mientras Yotsuba acercaba aun más su cuerpo al tuyo, dejaste que una gigantesca y luminosa sonrisa emergiera de tu rostro. Tu hermana hizo una "V" con los dedos de una de sus manos mientras la otra te abrazaba con ternura. "Click", chilló el pequeño aparato. Yotsuba acarició tu cabeza con cariño para, posteriormente, despedirse entre sonrisas. El club de basketball la esperaba para tomarse una fotografía grupal.

Al fin… ahí estabas solo para mí. Entre todos nuestros compañeros, profesores, padres y amigos que presenciaron nuestra graduación, tu ojos, la tersa piel de tu cuello, tus cabellos que danzaban despreocupado en la brisa del naciente verano, la delicadeza y gracia con la que el uniforme escolar que ya nunca volveríamos usar se adhería a tus voluptuosas curvas como una pintura, la finura de tus dedos aun machados con tinta y… todo… todo en ti era una razón, mi razón para cambiar una vez más. Como en Kyoto. Una vez más. Mil veces más.

Levantaste tu cabeza. Tu incisiva mirada sobre mis ojos. Sobre toda mi alma. Se sintió como una suave frazada que te envuelve durante los más crudos y sanguinarios días de invierno. Te sonrojaste. Seguramente yo también. Ya había dejado de caminar hacia ti y no porque quisiera, no porque no te deseara. Verte en todo tu esplendor fue un espectáculo que detuvo todo el tiempo a mí alrededor, una escena que requería que yo, como público de una gran obra maestra, cesara todo movimiento, todo pensamiento, para que hagas en mí tu magia. Los mismos pases mágicos que jamás dejaron de enamorarme una y otra vez desde aquel momento en que comencé a sentir que eras especial, desde el momento en que divisé en tus ojos la misma determinación que compartimos. Quien empezó a caminar hacia mí fuiste tú. Tiernos pero decididos pasos. Igual que tu: hermosa y diligente. Te detuviste apenas a unos centímetros, embarazosamente cercanos para nosotros los japoneses. No te importo. No dejaste de sonreír un solo instante. Fantasee que mi temperatura corporal se elevaba a los mil grados. Luego miraste a un lado y a otro, y pusiste tu diploma bajo uno de tus brazos para, ya con tus manos libres, acomodar el cuello de mi camisa. Volviste a mirarme a los ojos. "Entonces… ¿ahora qué?" me interrogaste. Avergonzado, comencé a jugar con uno de los cabellos que cubrían mi frente. "Supongo que… que podríamos almorzar todos juntos en un lindo restaurante. Ya sabes, a modo de festejo" te contesté. Negaste, vehementemente, con tu cabeza. "Nino y Miku van a querer preparar algo especial dada la trascendencia de la situación" declaraste al tiempo que tus manos se alejaban de mi cuello, acto que lamente profundamente. La risa escapo de mi boca ante lo acertado de tu comentario. Esa distención, esa forma que tienes de liberarme de toda ansiedad, es otro de los regalos más preciados que tengo de tu parte. De permitirme ser de la forma más natural, más honesta. Naturalidad que está allí como compañera íntima y desinteresada. Entonces… valor y amor. Sobre todo amor. "Ahora… ¿qué?" dije en susurros, casi un pensamiento en voz alta. Y alcé mi mirada en búsqueda de la tuya y ahí estabas, otra vez observando directo a mi centro. "ahora…", dije "ahora quiero que sepas que eres el accidente más dulce y milagroso que he experimentado en toda mi vida" continué mientras con una de mis manos tomaba una de las suyas y dirigía la otra a una de tus mejillas. "Ahora… quiero que sepas que no importa cuánto te haya enseñado, tú me has enseñado mas. Me has devuelto el color de todos los colores con tu amor. Y no puedo, no concibo ningún futuro en mi vida, alegre o trágico, sin tu ser a mi lado, sin tu aroma y tu calor…" tomé un poco de aire mientras tu elevaste tu mano hacia mi mejilla. "Y no me importa lo que pueda pasar, no le temo a nada cuando estoy a tu lado y de tu lado. Y si tuviese que volver a cometer los mismos errores, los mismos pecados para encontrarte una y otra, y otra, y otra vez lo haría con la mayor de las dichas. Te amo" dije con un suspiro. Lagrimas caían de los ojos mas majestuosos y entusiasmados que viese en mi vida. Y con las ultimas monedas de coraje que tenía en mi poder… "y es todo lo que puedo prometerte. Amor. Inacabado, imperfecto y humilde… pero infinito", finalicé con apenas un hilo de voz embarrado por la emoción de la naturalidad que me has regalado.

"Y eso, Uesugui-Kun, es el ahora…" y me besaste, entre lagrimas e ilusiones, de la forma más apasionada, desordenada, violenta y dulce que alguna vez experimentaría en mi vida. En medio de esa golosa tormenta abrí mis ojos… Ichika sonreía, con su verdadera sonrisa, la de la hermana mayor. Nino apenas podía refrescarse con un diminuto abanico que portaba consigo en su bolso los días de verano. La situación era demasiado intensa para su atrevido corazón. A su lado, Miku aplaudía suavemente con una enorme sonrisa enmarcada su cara.

"Click" un sonido acompaño el flash de una cámara fotográfica. Itsuki separó, por fin, sus labios de los míos. "¡Arrrggg! ¡Yotsuba!" te quejaste. Esta vez, te habías molestado realmente.


	2. Chapter 2

"Estas bromeando ¿verdad?" dije mientras me sentaba en el amplio sillón del la sala de las Nakano. Ichika bostezo, cruzó sus piernas e hizo una mueca. "¿Por qué bromearía, Fuutaro-kun?" respondió. Golpeé mi frente con mi mano. De verdad, estas chicas son estúpidas. Había comprobado su estupidez en el momento en que me transformé en su tutor personal, pero jamás hubiera creído que esa idiotez alcanzaría otros aspectos de su vida más allá del académico. "Ichika" dije con un suspiro "¿tu deseo es convertirte en actriz? Me refiero, en una actriz profesional ¿o me equivoco?". Ella se reclinó sobre su asiento y, con un tono seductor, dijo "¡Que tierno, Fuutaro-Kun! ¿Quién diría que te preocuparías tanto por el deseo de tu hermana mayor?" para luego sacar su lengua a modo de sensual broma. "Claro que quiero ser actriz… es mi mayor deseo" dijo con seriedad. Me levanté de un golpe y señalando a Ichika con un dedo acusador grité "¡Entonces! ¿Cómo puede ser que no hayas visto 'El Padrino'? ¿Cómo pretendes convertirte en actriz si no has visto una de las películas más importantes de la historia del cine?" finalice ya casi sin aliento. Entre respiraciones agitadas mi dedo continuaba apuntando intensamente hacia la mayor de las Nakano que parecía no inmutarse. Ichika volvió a bostezar y se recostó sobre el sillón. Sus piernas se balanceaban graciosamente en uno de los extremos. "Te preocupas demasiado" se quejó. "Si te hace sentir mejor, Fuutarou-Kun, mi agente consiguió que uno de los actores más importantes del país me entrene durante todo el año. Bueno, a mí y a otro pequeño grupo de futuros actores. ¡Algo muy exclusivo!" dijo Ichika. "De hecho" continuo "mi agente me dijo que es extremadamente exigente con sus alumnos. Algo así como un obsesivo compulsivo del cine y la actuación. Un nerd como tú… pero fascinado con la pantalla grande" concluyó. "aha" dije, y me acerqué a Icika para susurrarle las palabras que la harían entrar en pánico. "¿Y qué crees que va pasar cuando ese 'nerd' averigüe que nunca jamás en tu vida viste 'El Padrino'?". Pude notar como el cuerpo de Ichika se tensó como una vara de bambú. "Mierda…" dijo mientras enterró su cara en uno de los almohadones del sillón. "Lo imaginaba" dije con una sonrisa "Fuutaro el nerd uno. Hermana mayor… CERO" finalice con orgullo.

El departamento de las Nakano continuaba allí, igual que siempre. Muchas veces parecía tener vida propia. Y muchas veces creía percibir que, si eso fuera físicamente posible, ya hubiera puesto un arma en su boca y se habría volado la tapa de los sesos. No un suicidio por tristeza, no. Si no, mas bien, un suicidio por agotamiento. Todo en su interior era caos. Pero no un caos hecho de odio y desesperación. Por el contrario, estaba construido de confidencia, de apoyo mutuo y empatía… de amor. Pero caos al fin. Aunque seamos realistas… el amor puede ser realmente estúpido muchas veces. Todo en él estaba impregnado de la esencias de cada una de las cinco hermanas que lo habitaban; podías encontrar aquí o allá lápiz de labios o esmaltes de uñas de colores rimbombantes que Nino suele utilizar. O libros de cocina y pastelería que Miku compra como si de una acumuladora compulsiva se tratase. O la ropa de Ichika… ¡por dios santo! Su cuarto parece un deposito del ejército de salvación… o el bunker de una adicto a la heroína. Creo que tiene tanta ropa que incluso debe haber olvidado que la compro y, tal vez, ni siquiera la haya usado una vez. También es muy común que pateé alguna de las pesas que Yotsuba suele utilizar cuando se ejercita pero que acaban siendo olvidadas por ella y por todos los dioses en medio de la sala. Itsuki es el caso particular. Todo en su vida es perfectamente mesurado y concienzudamente organizado. Sus libros, zapatos, ropa y maquillaje tienen un lugar asignado en el departamento. Y eso me emociona… es buen material de esposa. Pese a todo, lo importante es que ese departamento, en donde floreció la amistad y el amor, no cambió. Los que cambiamos fuimos nosotros.

"Bien. Tenemos trabajo que hacer" dije con decisión. "Ichika, tú te encargas de los refrigerios. Yo iré a buscar los DVD's a casa. Prepárate, va a ser una tarde y noche largas". Ichika suspiró.

Ya dispuestos frente al televisor, no pude con mi genio y decidir hacer una pequeña introducción. Me levanté del sofá y me dispuse a comenzar. Uno de los pocos vicios que aún mantengo de mis épocas como tutor de las Nakano. "ahem… Ichika, estas a punto de contemplar una de las más grandes obras del cine universal. Una historia de traiciones, lealtad, familia, tragedia y amor" y con aires de solemnidad continué "Ya que has decidido convertiré en actriz, recomiendo que prestes mucha atención al papel de Marlon Brando". Ichika levanto su mano. "¿Si?" interrogué a la mayor de las Nakano. "¿Qué es un 'Marlon Brando'?".

Recuerdo haber leído en muchos de aquellos libros que devoraba con poderosa curiosidad, que la estupidez había sido causa de muchas de las más dramáticas tragedias de la humanidad. Genocidios, matanzas, crisis económicas y políticas, persecuciones religiosas, etc. En mi interior había decidido no dejar espacio para la idiotez porque deseaba la felicidad para todos los que amaba, y el conocimiento es una herramienta de gran valor en lo que respecta a la búsqueda de la felicidad. Pero también existe otra clase de idiotez. Una que es mucho menos dañina. Pero idiotez al fin. Y para aquellos que renegamos de la estupidez y la despreciamos, cualquier manifestación de ella nos produce nauseas. Así que…

"¿Un… Marlon… Brando?" creí sentir que me mandíbula golpeaba el suelo. Ichika parpadeo un par de veces antes de asentir. "¿UN Marlon Brando?" dije en un suspiro. "Si. Deja de repetir" contestó Ichika para luego agravar el tono de su voz y continuar en forma burlona "'¿Un Marlon Brando?'… ¿Qué es eso? Parece el nombre de un cocktail barato". El tiempo que ya había convivido con las quintillizas y su estupidez me había inmunizado hasta cierto nivel, lo cual me permitía soportar unos buenos golpes de sus tonterías. De no ser por esas experiencias previas, ya me hubiera arrojado del piso treinta del condominio donde viven. Derrotado y con mi mirada ausente me senté en el sofá junto a Ichika. "¿Sabes?... lo que sea. Solo ve la película y presta atención a sus actuaciones". "Hai! Sensei" Ichika solo se limitó a reír.

Alce mi mirada hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared. 21:30 hs. Pasamos toda la tarde frente al televisor. Creo que me dormí en algún momento, pero recuerdo que Ichika estaba fascinada con el relato que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos. La vi contener el aliento y las lagrimas durante la escena en la que Sonny muere acribillado, o la tristeza que le causó el amor tan intenso pero imposible de Vincent y Mary. Y todas esas sensaciones que yo sabía conmoverían a Ichika, llegaron a su climax en la escena final, cuando Michael abraza el cuerpo sin vida de Mary en las escalinatas del teatro para luego finalizar con un grito desgarrador. Ahora que lo pienso, hubiera sido mejor ver una comedia. No lo sé, tal vez alguna película de Jim Carrey o Seth Rogen. Mientras la escena de los créditos aparecía en pantalla, la mayor de las Nakano giró su cabeza en dirección a mí. Sus ojos estaban rojos e inflamados, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. "oh… dios mío… ¿cómo puede una película hacerme sentir todo esto?" dijo mientras tomaba una pañuelo descartable. Gentilmente, acaricie su cabeza y dije "uhm… sí, bueno. El cine es arte, Ichika. Se supone que debe producirte algún tipo de sentimiento". Ichika limpió su nariz. "No fue un final feliz" dijo. "No necesariamente tiene que serlo" contesté. "Es como si todos los pecados que Michael y su familia cometieron en el pasado hayan vuelto por él y le quitaran de la forma más cruel lo que más amaba" dijo. Eso me sorprendió. Me pareció una buena forma de verlo. Tal vez las Nakano no sean muy inteligentes, pero si saben de sentimientos. "En fin" continué "¿Qué te parecieron las actuaciones?". La tristeza de Ichika abandono su rostro y fue reemplazada por una mueca de gran determinación "Fueron excelentes, Fuutaro-Kun! Y no solo las actuaciones, el guion y los diálogos, la música y la fotografía. Fue genial!". No pude más que sonreír ante su entusiasmo. "¿Sabías que en muchos de los diálogos y escenas Marlon Brando improvisó?" le pregunte de modo divertido. "Wow… ¿en serio?" preguntó asombrada. "Claro! La escena donde ésta en su oficina y sostiene al gato en su regazo. Eso fue improvisado. A él solo se le ocurrió levantar al gato que deambulaba por el set y usarlo en la escena". Ichika comenzó a reír "Vaya! Parece que no es solo el nombre de un cocktail barato!". Ante su comentario no pude más que unirme a su risa. Ichika Nakano. La mayor de todas las hermanas y una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, alguien con quien puedo expresar mis inseguridades y compartir mis preocupaciones. Definitivamente es la hermana mayor. De todos nosotros.

La tibieza que emitía la taza de café que tenía en mis manos contrastaba enormemente con la fresca brisa nocturna. El balcón del departamento de las quintillizas durante la noche es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo. Tal vez el segundo en mi escala de lugares favoritos. Claro, jamás le ganaría a la biblioteca de la que una vez fue mi escuela secundaria. Y además, suele ser nuestro pequeño refugio. Hace tres meses que nos graduamos. Hace tres meses que afloraron de mí ser todos esos sentimientos que tanto tiempo había hecho a un lado. Hace tres meses que Itsuki me beso la primera vez. O tal vez fue la segunda. No lo sé. Al día de hoy, las Nakano aun se burlan de mí porque continúo sin poder descifrar quien de las cinco hermanas me beso bajo la Campana. Ya ni siquiera lo considero importante. En fin, hace tres meses que comenzamos a salir. Hace tres meses que, por la noche, éste balcón es nuestro pequeño mundo de intimidad. El resto de las hermanas lo saben, por ello lo respetan y se preocupan porque disfrutemos el momento. La sensación es deliciosamente indescriptible. Poder ser honesto con mis sentimientos y que, además, ellos hayan sido correspondidos ha sido la más dulce de las recompensas. Sigo sin saber que es realmente el amor. Tal vez nunca lo haga. Solo sé que tiene que ver con el presente, con la capacidad de aceptarte a ti mismo y cambiar las veces que sientas que debes hacerlo. Es difícil explicarlo pero… diablos! El sol brilla aún más. Los colores son más nítidos y cálidos. Los dulces, aun más dulces. Cada brisa que roza la piel es una bendición. Y todo es por culpa de ella.

"Entonces me pregunto que era UN Marlon Brando!" dije mientras me recostaba sobre la baranda del balcón. Itsuki intento contener su risa y alejo la taza de café de su cuerpo para evitar manchar su ropa. "Típico de las Nakano" dijo mientras acercó su cuerpo al mío. "Sabes que ellas aun te necesitan… ¿verdad?" dijo mientras bebió de su tasa. "O tal vez yo a ellas" dije seductoramente. Itsuki me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. "Tú solo me necesitas a mí, Uesugui-Kun. Pero puedo compartirte al menos un poco con ellas…", mire a Itsuki unos segundos. "Algún día vamos a ser familia" dije, a lo que ella interrogo "¿Qué? ¿No lo somos ahora?". Suspiré. "Sabes a lo que me refiero. Algún día serán también mis hermanas y como tal me preocupo por ellas. Todos cambiamos mucho. Y quiero a estar ahí para ellas, como lo hice hoy para Ichika." Di un sorbo a mi café. Itsuki me pellizco la nariz. Bajé mi mirada y me tropecé con el azul de sus ojos. "Lo vas a hacer bien. Siempre confiaste en nosotras cuando nadie lo hacía. Ni siquiera nosotras mismas. Tal vez sea hora de que tu confíes en nosotras de la misma manera". Y allí volvió a besarme. Acaricie su cuello mientras el beso continuaba. Ella emitió algunas risitas que se ahogaron en medio de nuestras bocas. Nos separamos en búsqueda de aire. Ella estaba sonrojada. "Tengo una sorpresa, Uesugui-Kun" dijo. La miré expectante, suplicándole devele el misterio. "Aprobé el examen de ingreso a la universidad" dijo tímidamente. Lo último que recuerdo de ese día fue abrazarla con la mayor de las satisfacciones.

Al diablo la biblioteca. Éste es hoy mi lugar favorito.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chicas… vamos! Por favor! ¿Podémos descansar un poco? Mi espalda me está matando y estas bolsas me están cortando la circulación de las manos" dije mientras levantaba varias bolsas repletas de vegetales, carne, arroz y especias." Lo importante de mi cuerpo está dentro de mi cráneo. No soy un animal de carga!" me queje angustiado bajo el calor del sol.

"Fuu-kun…" Nino suspiró. "Comportate como un hombre por una vez en tu vida" dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la gigantesca vidriera de una tienda de ropa y accesorios del centro de la ciudad.

"Fuutarou" la siempre calmada voz de Miku resonó a mis espaldas. "Dame algunas de esas" dijo señalando las bolsas que llevaba conmigo.

"Olvidalo… tu hermana fue lo suficientemente hiriente con su comentario" le conteste ofendido. Una lata de refresco de Matcha se materializó frente a mi cara.

"Vamós. Bebe. Hace mucho calor" dijo Miku mientras sostenía la lata por mí

"Miku… no soy un niño" le dije visiblemente sonrojado.

"Ya, ya… bebe" la tercera de las Nakano acarició mi cabeza mientras bebía. "Eres un niño grande, Fuutarou" continuo bromeando.

Nino y Miku comparten su amor y vocación por lo culinario por razones completamente distintas. Nino es, desde siempre, la hermana que se encargo de todos los quehaceres del hogar; cuantas veces Itsuki despertaba en medio de la noche con su hambre voraz. Cuantas veces el sexto sentido de Nino detectaba que su hermana menor estaba en la cocina, a mitad de la noche, intentando tomar por asalto cualquier objeto comestible que encontrara por allí. La tsundere siempre se molestaba con ella al principio, luego cocinaba algo a regañadientes en medio de la noche para finalizar la tarea besándola en la mejilla, feliz de poder tan solo estar allí para ella. Si Ichika tenía a su disposición ropa limpia y planchada, era porque Nino había tomado el suficiente coraje para entrar a su habitación y someterse a la ardua y poco gratificante tarea de nadar en ese caos de prendas de vestir, maquillaje y accesorios de belleza. ¿Y qué sucedía cuando Yotsuba volvía dolorida o lesionada de sus largas rutinas de entrenamiento o práctica de basketball? Allí iba Nino con compresas frías, analgésicos y algún que otro conocimiento sobre masajes musculares que había adquirido a través de tutoriales de Youtube. Y si bien Nino solía regañar a sus hermanas, jamás lo hacía desde la molestia o el odio sino, más bien, desde ese amor que tanto unía y blindaba a todas y cada una de las Nakano.

En cuanto a Miku… bueno, su amor por lo que sucede entre ollas y sartenes tiene mucho más que ver con una cuestión de superación personal. Si bien hoy su timidez es una característica extremadamente tierna de su persona, eso no siempre fue así. Apenas conocerla creía haberme topado con la mismísima angustia hecha carne. De aspecto melancólico, con un andar pesado y triste, y la mirada de alguien que parece ajeno a éste mundo, Miku pasaba sus días encerrada en ese cascarón de lo que, al menos para mí, era una introversión producto de una autoestima muy baja. Ambos aun recordamos entre risas esa confesión de su parte en la terraza de la escuela. Siempre me recuerda lo agradecida que está conmigo por aquello. Fue la primera vez que pudo expresarle a alguien en éste planeta lo que ama y desea sin temor a ser juzgada o sentirse un bicho raro. Luego todo en su mundo fue viento en popa; su confianza en sí misma fue creciendo cada vez más, y su trabajo duro y dedicación no hacían más que fortalecer a esa Miku que esperaba ansiosa por emerger de toda esa angustia. Aunque me avergüence admitirlo, se que su decisión de comenzar una carrera en el mundo culinario fue a causa de los sentimientos que ella tenía por mi persona; y por aquella tonta pregunta que me hizo sobre qué clase de chicas que me gustaban. Sea como fuera, reconozco que adoro a Miku. Cada vez que dudo de mi mismo o de mis capacidades solo necesito pensar en su ejemplo para volver a confiar.

Adoro a mis futuras hermanas pero…

"Chicas, es suficiente. Estás bolsas me están matando. Voy a sentarme por allí" les dije mientras cruce la calle y me instale en unas pequeñas mesas fuera de un restaurante. A los pocos minutos los tres estábamos sentados y ordenando algo para almorzar. Los sábados por la mañana suelen ser un gran momento que utilizo para estudiar, pero éste fue la excepción; hace apenas unos días se me ocurrió la genial idea de organizar una cena en casa para poder presentar a Itsuki, de manera un poco más "oficial", a Raiha y papá. No es que ya no lo supieran, pero supuse que a Raiha le encantaría toda esa situación. Por otro lado, Itsuki estaría completamente avergonzada frente a las constantes bromas de papá. Y yo… estaba aterrado pensando en cual sería la mejor forma de invitar a Maruo Nakano y no morir en el intento. Para finalizar esa genial idea (la cual ya lamentaba profundamente), se me ocurrió que al ser el anfitrión debía ser yo quien se encargue de preparar la cena. Jamás en mi vida había cocinado algo. Y a pesar de que sé que cocinar no es más que una serie de reacciones físicas y químicas combinadas y secuenciadas de una manera determinada, eso no es suficiente. Necesitaba del amor por la cocina y la intuición. Necesitaba a Nino y a Miku. Por ello les pedí me enseñaran a preparar el curry que tanto amo, y ellas decidieron que el acto de cocinar comienza incluso antes de encender el horno, con la compra de los productos más frescos que puedas conseguir. Así que mi anhelado sábado de estudio y tranquilidad fue reemplazado por una mañana de compras y una tarde de lecciones de cocina.

"Fuu-Kun ¿qué sucede? ¿Pareces preocupado?" interrogó Nino mientras hundía la cuchara en su cheesecake. Miku solo se limito a mirarme y beber de su té mientras esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta de su hermana.

"No sé si éste asunto de la cena sea muy buena idea" dije con tono preocupado. "Creo que solo voy a lograr a incomodar a Itsuki. Y tampoco me agrada la idea de tener a Maruo con objetos cortantes cerca".

Nino medito unos segundos. "Si. Es cierto. Lo más seguro es que ese monstruo devorador de hamburguesas se incomodé".

"…y que papá quiera matarte". Finalizo Miku.

"Gracias, chicas, enserio. Sus palabras son realmente reconfortantes" conteste irónicamente.

Nino me golpeo suavemente en la cabeza a modo de reprimenda. "Otra vez, compórtate como un hombre. Itsuki es vergonzosa por naturaleza".

"Y arrogante también" agrego Miku levantando su dedo índice.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que todas las cosas que la avergüenzan le desagraden. De hecho, estoy segura que está esperando alguna clase de evento como el que planeas" dijo Nino. Miku asintió con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Eso creen?" pregunté visiblemente curioso.

Nino suspiró. "Fuu-Kun… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que salen?"

"Cuatro meses, dieciocho días y…" miré mi reloj. "Once horas!" conteste orgulloso. Ambas Nakano me miraron extrañadas.

"Ewww…" emitió Nino con disgusto.

"Fuutarou eso es… escalofriante" dijo Miku quien alejo su silla de mí.

"¿Qué?... me gusta calcular las cosas. Es más fácil predecir lo que pueda suceder" dije.

"Ese es tu problema. Planeas demasiado las cosas. Es como si fueras un autómata frio y calculador" dijo Miku mientras imitaba los movimientos de un robot con sus brazos.

"Deberías liberarte un poco más. Como cuando te confesaste el día que nos graduamos" Nino me apuntaba con el tenedor en su mano. Miku asintió.

"Ah! No me recuerdes eso" tape mi cara con ambas manos. "Fue increíblemente vergonzoso".

Nino llevo sus manos a sus mejillas y sonrío "Fue hermoso".

"Ciertamente hermoso, Fuutarou" dijo Miku.

Desde que nos graduamos, apenas tuve unos pequeños momentos en los que pude estar a solas con Itsuki. Me refiero a un momento genuinamente íntimo para nosotros dos. La intimidad en el departamento de las Nakano no suele ser algo común porque siempre hay alguien entrando o saliendo de él. Las pocas veces que Itsuki vino a casa ella es literalmente raptada por Raiha porque, según sus propias palabras "no puedo decirle no a Raiha-chan, Uesugui-Kun. ¿Viste sus ojos". Entonces mi hermana suele ir con ella al centro comercial, o al cine, o al parque o adonde el capricho de Raiha ordene en ese momento. Luego, parte de nuestro tiempo lo utilizamos para estudiar; es nuestro primer semestre en la universidad. Itsuki comenzó su carrera para convertirse en profesora secundaria además de un trabajo a medio tiempo en nuestra antigua escuela como ayudante administrativa del departamento de maestros. Yo comencé mi carrera de abogacía al tiempo que continúo trabajando en Revival, por lo que nuestro tiempo libre como pareja se ve muy relegado frente a todas nuestras obligaciones.

Nino golpeteo varias veces con sus delicados dedos la mesa del restaurante. "Ya que están tan ocupados con la universidad y el trabajo, podrías comenzar con algo menos formal que una cena entre familias. Algo más distendido…"

"Mmm… ¿un regalo? ¿Tal vez?" pregunte.

"Ah!" los ojos de Miku se encendieron con determinación. "Eso es! Podría ser un lindo accesorio o tal vez un colgan—"

"Lencería" interrumpió Nino con calma.

El silencio que nació entre nosotros era el de una tumba, dentro de otra tumba, en medio de un gigantesco desierto… en Marte. Miku endureció su cuerpo y se ruborizó a niveles siderales, el penetrante azul de sus ojos clavado en el vacio de la nada. Yo abrí mi boca y palidecí. Nino intercambio una mirada confusa con su hermana y luego conmigo.

"… ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?" nos pregunto.

"¿E-E-E-Estás loca?" le susurré a Nino inclinando mi cuerpo sobre la mesa del restaurante. "¿Co-Co-Cómo podría regalarle algo tan intimo?"

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Eres su novio. Es lo más natural del mundo regalar algo como eso" contestó Nino.

Suspiré y desvié mi mirada. "Aún no… no… no hemos llegado a ese nivel de intimidad".

"¿¡Ehhh!?" chillaron ambas Nakano.

"Ni el momento ni el lugar lo permitieron. Me refiero a que la posibilidad de que algo así suceda no se ha presentado naturalmente. Y tampoco quiero forzar o incomodar a su hermana" intente explicarme.

"¡Wow! Cuanta caballerosidad" bromeo Miku.

"Tanta que aburre" agregó Nino.

"Es decir… eh… ah… no significa que yo no quiera que suceda pero ustedes saben cómo es ella. No suele ser muy honesta con ella misma. Y ni siquiera tengo en cuenta el hecho de que la naturaleza del asunto en cuestión suele ser incomodo debido a lo formal de su carácter" dije mientras rasque mi nariz. Suspiré. "Sé que ella ha estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mostrarse cariñosa o más bien por liberarse de su vergüenza. Quiero decir, no es que no sea cariñosa conmigo, pero toda esa seriedad y reservada forma de comportarse suele jugarle malas pasadas" finalicé.

"Mmm… supongo que podríamos tener una charla de chicas con ella" dijo Nino. "También podríamos encontrar alguna forma de dejarlos solos en el departamento".

"¡Oh! Esa es una gran idea, Nino. También podríamos prepararles algún platillo afrodisíaco…" Miku agregó.

"…O regalarles un voucher para una noche romántica en un hotel"

"…O velas aromáticas para que puedan bañarse juntos"

"¡Hey! ¡Aguarden un momento" contesté haciendo una cruz con mis brazos. "Ya es suficiente. Esta charla se está tornando demasiado incomoda… no voy a discutir mi vida sexual o… o… o la falta de ella con ustedes. Es raro" conteste exasperado.

Nino y Miku se miraron entre ellas para luego estallar, al unísono, en sonoras carcajadas. Suspiré profundamente y sonreí. Adoro a mis futuras hermanas.

Miré mi reloj. Diez en punto de la noche. Sentado a la mesa tenía frente a mí un generoso plato de curry caliente. Debo reconocer que haberles solicitado ayuda a Nino y Miku fue una decisión inteligente. No esperaba menos de mí. El departamento de las quintillizas estaba transitando esos calmos momentos tan excepcionales; Ichika había decidido pasar la noche en casa de una de sus compañeras del seminario de actuación dado que debían ensayar un nuevo guión que les habían encargado. Yotsuba se encontraba con el equipo de bastketball universitario en un centro de entrenamiento de alta competitividad que la dirección de la universidad había conseguido para todos sus jugadores, y no volvería a casa hasta el lunes. De Nino y Miku no había rastro alguno. Ambas se habían recluido en sus habitaciones luego de cenar aduciendo que estaban cansadas de haber lidiado todo el día conmigo, primero haciendo las compras durante la mañana, y luego regañándome en la cocina el resto de la tarde. Pero lo habíamos logrado; con sus consejos y asistencia en la cocina había logrado preparar, por mi propia cuenta, un curry… digno.

Movimiento de llaves resonaron en el departamento y me levanté de la silla.

"¡_Tadaimaaa_!" una dulce pero claramente agotada voz llego a mis oídos.

"¡Hey! _Oyasuminasai…_" saludé a Itsuki con calidez. "Oye, ¿quieres que—"

"¡Ah! Perdón…" Itsuki me interrumpió mientras dejaba en el suelo su cartera y mochila para atravesar la sala a toda velocidad. "¡baño! ¡baño! ¡baño! ¡baño!".

Suspiré y decidí recoger sus cosas del suelo para quitarlas del camino. Me senté en el sillón mientras esperaba que Itsuki volviera del baño. "Ojala no se enfríe" susurré mientras miraba el plato de curry sobre la mesa.

"Aaah… la vuelta en el tren se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura" dijo Itsuki mientras salía del baño. "Uesugui-Kun… ¿Qué hacés aquí?" me interrogo una vez volvió a poner su atención en mí.

"¡Sorpresa!" dije juguetonamente mientras me levantaba del sofá. 'No pienses demasiado las cosas'; 'No seas un autómata frio y calculador', resonaban las palabras de Miku en mi cabeza. Me dirigí hacia Itsuki y la abrace por su cintura para luego besarla delicadamente.

"Wow…" Itsuki se sonrojo. "Uesugui-kun… ¿sucedió algo".

"Mmmm… "contesté mientras simulaba que pensar responder. "Nop. Solo que decidí preparar la cena a mi novia". Itsuki abrió sus ojos en fascinación.

"T-Tu… ¿Me preparaste la cena?" me interrogó. Me limité a asentir sonriendo. "Espera…" dijo de forma cortante. "¿Qué hiciste? ¿La jodiste con algo? ¿Dónde están Nino y Miku?" continuo el interrogatorio mientras miraba a un lado y a otro.

"¡Hey! Eso me ofende, ¿sabes?" contesté un poco irritado. "Nino y Miku están en sus cuartos… y no, no la jodí con nada. Es solo que… que… que quería preparar algo para ti. Ya sabes… hacer algo de 'novios'. Y creí que cocinarte sería… bueno, lindo." Mientras explicaba la situación Itsuki se sento a la mesa y, sin decir nada, tomo un bocado del plato frente a ella. Admirando la situación decidí agregar "Eh… no lo preparé solo. Bah… si lo hice solo, me refiero a la preparación. Pero Miku y Nino me ayudaron todo el día, desde la mañana con las compras y luego durante la tarde, cocinando. Tal vez no esté muy bueno. Quiero decir yo lo probé y creo que no estaba nada mal, a-a-aunque sabes que mi paladar es muy simple y, tal vez, un poco aburrido y…" las palabras se atropellaban en mi boca para justificar todo lo sucedido en el día. Hasta que mis ojos se toparon con los de Itsuki. Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a mí. Me abrazo, acercando su cuerpo lo mas físicamente posible al mío. Yo estaba atónito.

Me miró a los ojos. 'Dios mío… que hermosa eres' pensé. Itsuki tomo mi cara en sus manos y me besó. Su boca sabía a curry. Y sabía muy bien. Luego rompió el beso y me miró a los ojos.

"Te amo…Fu-Fu-Fuutarou" dijo dulcemente para luego volver a tomarme en sus brazos.

Mientras le devolvía gustoso sus cariños, miré hacia arriba. Nino y Miku se encontraban en el pasillo que de las habitaciones de las Nakano. Ambas sonreían y me mostraban sus pulgares hacia arriba.

"Yo… eh… también, Itsuki" conteste.


	4. Chapter 4

Rodé sobre mi futón hacia un lado. Luego hacia el otro. El timbre de casa sonaba una y otra vez a un ritmo vertiginoso y constante. Extendí mi mano en búsqueda de mi teléfono hasta hallarlo. Siete treinta horas AM. Cuatro nuevos mensajes. El primero de Itsuki: '¡Gracias por la cena (otra vez)! Y gracias por esperarme en casa hasta tan tarde. ¡Gracias por estar a mi lado! Te amo". Sonreí como un idiota. Veamos el siguiente. De Nino: 'Nino-Reporte: La genki bestia ha despertado. ¡Esto no es un simulacro! Repito: ¡La genki bestia ha despertado!'. No… no. No no no no no no no. Me reincorpore de inmediato como llevado por los mil demonios y acerque aún más el celular a mi rostro. ¿A qué hora enviaste éste mensaje, Nino?... seis de la mañana. O no, Dios, no. Mientras el sudor caía pesadamente de mis sienes, chequee los dos mensajes restantes; 'Fuutarou-Kun ¿Cuál es esa otra película que recomendaste? La de los pecados… o algo así'. 'Pecados Capitales' respondí frenéticamente el mensaje de Ichika. 'Rayaste una de mis mejores sartenes de teflón… date por muerto…' decía el último mensaje… de Miku. Claro… si antes no muero a manos de Yotsuba.

La cuarta de las Nakano es un contenedor humano lleno de energía y entusiasmo interminables. Si haces algo diez veces, Yotsuba lo hará veinte… y aun así tendrá energía de sobra. Es una especie de súper heroína… sin súper poderes. O más bien, su súper poder consta de una amabilidad y altruismo que, en el peor de los casos, rozan lo patológico. No me mal entiendan; Yotsuba es alguien con un gigantesco corazón de oro, aunque algunas veces muy ingenua y deshonesta consigo misma. Es terriblemente mala mintiendo… pero debo reconocer que cuando logra mentir exitosamente, lo hace con el ciento por ciento de efectividad. Fue la primer Nakano que conocí. Incluso antes que Itsuki. Y la primer Nakano que forzó un cambio en mí. Para bien o para mal… nunca lo sabré. Nuestros destinos se cruzaron en Kyoto, durante un viaje escolar cuando apenas tenía doce años y me comportaba como un niño rebelde. Yotsuba me salvo de una situación problemática con unos oficiales de policía y un cosplayer interviniendo de mi parte como testigo de los hechos. Pasamos el resto del día juntos, paseando por Kyoto, visitando templos y otros lugares de interés. Incluso compramos amuletos de la suerte en uno de los templos. Para ser más exacto, ella compro cinco. Cinco. Es número era una especie de vórtice que giraba furioso en torno a mi existencia. Nos prometimos algo el uno al otro. Una especie de contrato entre partes. Luego nos separamos. Cinco años después volvimos encontrarnos. Ella rompió mi espacio personal en la cafetería de la escuela. Yo había cambiado. Ella también… solo que ella no lo lograba aceptarlo. Yotsuba supuso que yo no sabía quién era ella. Al igual que sus hermanas, es una idiota. Pero yo… si sabía quién era.

"¡Nakano-San! ¡_Ohayou_! Oí la voz de Raiha que confirmaba mis temores. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación tímidamente, apenas lo suficiente para poder espiar que estaba sucediendo en la sala.

"¡Raiha-Chan!" grito Yotsuba mientras se arrojaba sobre Raiha, tumbándola al suelo y abrazandola para, entre caricias y mimos, continuar "¡ah! Es una pena que ya no puedas convertirte en mi linda y tierna _imouto_"

"Nakano-San…" gemía Raiha entre sus brazos. "No p-puedo… r-r-respirar" dijo mientras golpeaba a Yotsuba en la espalda para liberarse de su abrazo.

"¡Eh! Uhm… lo siento, shishishi…" dijo la cuarta Nakano mientras liberaba de su abrazo a mi pobre hermana.

"Nakano-San, ¿ya has desayu—"

"No no no. ¡Error!" Yotsuba interrumpió a mi hermana.

"¿Eh?" Raiha miró a Yotsuba visiblemente confundida.

"Tal vez no seas mi _imouto_, pero más tarde o más temprano vamos a ser familia así que…" Yotsuba se irguió orgullosa, "¡Al diablo con los honoríficos!".

Raiha parpadeo un par de veces y sonrojada y dudosa dijo "Y-Yo-Yotsuba… CHAN".

Yotsuba sonrío, "Ya trabajaremos en ello". El estomago de la Nakano resonó en toda la sala. "Uh… y no. Tampoco desayuné. Mis más sinceras disculpas" dijo mientras hacia una parsimoniosa reverencia.

"¡Genial! Estoy preparando _Omurice _y _Tenpura _ de vegetales. Solo tengo que despertar a oni-chan y podremos desayunar todos juntos" dijo Raiha.

El ambiente de la sala se torno oscuro, espeso… la tensión en el aire era extraordinaria. Como una especie de androide asesino, Yotsuba primero giro su cuerpo en dirección a la puerta de mi habitación y luego, su cabeza. Su mirada era sombría y amenazante.

"Ah… Fuutarou-Kun… Eres mío…" sentenció Yotsuba mientras se acercaba a mi puerta con pasos decididos y una macabra sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"Estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto…" susurré angustiado mientras me alejaba hacia atrás.

Yotsuba llevaba consigo no solo el título de 'futura hermana'. Ella era, también, mi mejor amiga. En el momento en que descubrí su intento por ocultarme su identidad como aquella niña a quien había conocido en Kyoto, se me ocurrió seguirle el juego para ver adonde llegaba todo aquel asunto. Toda esa pequeña farsa de Rena con Itsuki como cómplice me resultaba curiosa. Realmente estaba intrigado por lo que había sucedido con esa amable y dulce niña a la que me había prometido. Pues resulto ser que las cosas no había salido nada bien para ella. Yotsuba se había vuelto durante la escuela media una pomposa arrogante que creía ser lo mejor que le había sucedido al universo. Todo termino en desastre. Comenzó a fallar en sus exámenes al tiempo que su arrogancia crecía sostenida por sus éxitos en los clubes y actividades extra curriculares de su escuela. Le había dicho a sus hermanas, literalmente, que no la asociaran mas con ninguna de ellas. Que horrible, Yotsuba, que horrible. Esa Yotsuba se derrumbo hasta sus cimientos al final del primer año de secundaria de las quintillizas. Las calificaciones de Yotsuba eran tan malas que las autoridades de la escuela se vieron obligadas a expulsarla. ¿Y qué hicieron sus hermanas al respecto? Aquellas que habían sido despreciadas por la cuarta de ellas; se hundieron con Yotsuba. Por el amor que sienten por ella. Y así sucedió que, en su interior, Yotsuba decidió abrazar esa personalidad que solo parecía existir por y para la búsqueda de la felicidad de todos los que la rodean. Intentaba expiar sus pecados.

"Fuu… Ta… Rou… ¡KUN!" exclamo Yotsuba con vigorosidad al tiempo que ponía un pie dentro de mi habitación.

"¡YOTSUBA! ¡AUN ESTOY EN ROPA INTERIOR! ¡POR UN DEMONIO!" grité con todas mis fuerzas. Ella solo se limito a recorrer con su mirada mi cuerpo semidesnudo mientras yo podía apreciar como la temperatura de su rostro se elevaba y se dibuja en él una mueca de extrema vergüenza.

"¡KYAAAAA!" grito mientras me arrojo la frazada que cubría mi futón.

"¡Lárgate de mi jodida habitación, maldita sea!" grité mientras señalaba en dirección a la puerta. Yotsuba obedeció y salió de la habitación sin despegar sus ojos del suelo. Suspiré.

"Asegúrate de vestirte con ropa cómoda. ¡Hoy va a ser intenso! ¡Hoy será en modo Yotsuba!" exclamo con su usual entusiasmo a través de la puerta cerrada de mi habitación.

"¿Es esto realmente necesario?" pregunté mientras seleccionaba un pantalón corto y buscaba mis zapatillas deportivas en mi armario.

"Aha… lo es… ¡Aguarda un momento!" dijo Yotsuba como si hubiese tenido un epifanía. "¡No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación, Fuutarou-Kun!" dijo exasperada. "Desde un principio fuiste tú quien me pidió… que me hizo PROMETERLE que lo entrenaría para estar en forma" finalizó.

"Uhm… sí, bueno… también podríamos olvidarlo y-"dije al tiempo que Yotsuba me interrumpió.

"Nah Nah. Olvidalo. Una promesa es una promesa. Además…" el tono de voz de la cuarta hermana se tornó inseguro. "…nada. Me duele la cabeza. Estoy con mi periodo y…"

"Demasiada información y… ¿Además qué, Yotsuba?" interrogué en un tono serio. Silencio. Suspiré por segunda vez en el día. Tampoco sería la última vez. "¿En serio? ¿Vas a mentirle a tu mejor amigo?" dije mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación. Yotsuba estaba petrificada frente a mi puerta. La miré directo a sus ojos temblorosos. "Yotsuba… ¡Escúpelo!" exigí mientras tomaba el listón de su cabello, aquel al que se niega dejar de usar.

Yotsuba había desarrollado sentimientos no por mí, sino por la promesa que nos habíamos hecho. Cuando comencé mi trabajo como tutor de las Nakano, lo había hecho con el pie izquierdo. Pero Yotsuba fue la única de las quintillizas que siempre se mostro extremadamente cooperativa y bien predispuesta para con las lecciones. Se había vuelto alguien en quien podía confiar ciegamente, por lo cual nuestra relación no hizo más que crecer. Cuando decidí darle a conocer que yo sabía quién era ella y que la recordaba con cariño todos estos años, rompió en un llanto que parecía haber estado guardado en lo más profundo de su ser. Fue el último día de nuestro último festival cultural. No sé cuantas veces se disculpo por supuestamente haber roto nuestra promesa. Se disculpaba y lloraba, y lloraba y lloraba. La abrace y le susurré al oído 'Cambiar o no cambiar… ¿Qué importa eso ya? Lo que importa es el presente, no el pasado. Déjalo ir. Yo solo tengo para ti gratitud y admiración.' Desde aquel día, Yotsuba despertó de su letargo. Sigue siendo esa chica genki cabeza hueca, altruista y despistada. Pero es MI AMIGA genki cabeza hueca, altruista y despistada.

"Hah… hah… ¡argh!... p-por… fa-…HAH… favor, basta… ¡YOTSUBA! ¡Voy a morir!" dije con mi último aliento para luego dejarme caer sobre uno de los bancos del parque favorito de Yotsuba. Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento consecuencia de la extrema rutina de ejercicios, Yotsuba detuvo el cronómetro de su reloj y me palmeo en la espalda.

"De pie. Vamos." me dijo. "Al menos debes estirar tus músculos para no lesionarte" concluyo. Obedecí a regañadientes. "De acuerdo…" contesté y comenzamos una larga sesión de estiramiento.

Una vez finalizamos la rutina, ambos nos sentamos en las hamacas del parque para recuperarnos y beber algo. "No suelo arrepentirme de las cosas, pero sin duda ésta cuestión del entrenamiento es la excepción" dije.

Yotsuba ahogo una tímida risita y comenzó a columpiarse. "Puedo asegurarte que si mantenemos éste ritmo, en unos meses vas a agradecérmelo, Fuutarou-Kun…"

Le dirigí una mirada cargada de duda. Ella solo sonrío. Comencé a columpiarme a la par de ella. "¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va la universidad?" pregunté. "Bueno…" comenzó ella "debo reconocer que sería mucho más fácil con tus tutorías, pero la mayoría de las chicas del equipo son buenas estudiantes y formamos un grupo de estudio que, por el momento, está dando buenos resultados. Así que no te preocupes… nerd" finalizó.

"¿Quién iba a pensarlo eh? Mi amiga, la futura Dra. Nakano…" dije bromeando. "Jamás creí que Maruo influenciaría tanto en ti" comenté.

"No es por papá" contesto Yotsuba. "Convertirme en doctora es la forma más pragmática de ayudar a quien lo necesita, a quien se encuentra desesperado, abandonado…" Yotsuba me dirigió una mirada penetrante. "¡Y lo hago porque es realmente lo que deseo! No hay más razón que esa… y en caso de que estés preguntándotelo, he aprendido a decir que 'No' las veces que sean necesarias" finalizó con el orgullo de un niño que le muestra un dibujo a su padres.

Sonreí ante sus palabras. "No esperaba menos de ti…" sin darme cuenta, me sumí en una marea de pensamientos. Pasaron dos o tres minutos en los que nos quedamos en silencio. Solo el chirrido de las cadenas de las hamacas surcaba el aire. "¿Sabes? Nunca te agradecí por todo éste tiempo. Me refiero a que nunca lo hice explícitamente, y creo que—" Yotsuba me interrumpió.

"Ya lo has hecho" dijo. "El ver que cumpliste la promesa que nos hicimos es toda la gratitud que necesito. Y además tuve la suerte de volver a encontrarte. Y quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por todo lo que estás construyendo con mis hermanas y, sobre todo, con Itsuki. Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo… aunque realmente no creo que me necesites. Siempre nos has inspirado confianza a todas nosotras, así que realmente no tengo de que preocuparme"

"¿Realmente doy con ese aspecto? ¿El de alguien que tiene todo resuelto?" pregunté confundido.

"No. No es eso. Pero eres alguien que siempre trabaja duro y da lo mejor de sí. Independientemente del resultado, esa sola actitud te vuelve confiable." Contestó Yotsuba.

Deje de hamacarme y me paré frente a Yotsuba. Ella también dejo de hamacarse y me miro sorprendida. "Vamos…" abrí mis brazos al tiempo que intentaba esconder mi vergüenza. "¿Qué quieres Raro-Kun?" bromeó Yotsuba. "¡Vamos!" volví a insistir "No voy a quedarme así todo el día" dije mientras continuaba con mis brazos abiertos. Yotsuba suspiró divertida "Ya, Ya… está bien" dijo mientras aceptaba mi abrazo.

Mientras continuábamos abrazados recordé algo importante. "¡Ah! Otra cosa… ahora mismo vas decirme que es eso que estas escondiendo" dije calmadamente. Sentí el cuerpo de Yotsuba estremecerse. Nos alejamos el uno del otro y ella se rascó la nunca mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Pellizqué su oreja. "Ahora" le exigí con tono severo.

"No planees nada para éste sábado" dijo nerviosamente.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

"Itsuki está planeando una cita contigo. Probablemente hoy te llame para invitarte. ¡Y, por el amor de Dios, cuando lo haga finge que estás sorprendido! Caso contrario va a matarme… o comerme. No sé que es peor" dijo la cuarta de las quintillizas.

"¿Y por qué tu sabes eso?" continué mi interrogatorio.

"Uhm… ¡jajajaja! Nino insistió en tener una 'charla de chicas' con Itsuki. Y entre todas planeamos la cita del sábado" el nerviosismo de Yotsuba vibraba en cada una de sus palabras.

"¡Voy a matar a tu hermana!" grite exasperado y, por supuesto, extremadamente avergonzado.

Ahora que Yotsuba me había informado sobre los planes de Itsuki para el sábado, había decidido que estudiaría algunas horas más durante la semana para contar con dicho día libre. Me encontraba frente al escritorio de mi habitación, con mis libros y apuntes desparramados sobre él. Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás?" contesté a través del pequeño aparato.

"Buenas noches, Uesigui-Kun" la voz de Itsuki del otro lado.

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con eso?" interrogué divertido.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Itsuki preguntó confundida.

"Me refiero a eso del 'Uesugui-Kun'. Creo que ya es hora de dejar toda esa formalidad atrás".

Silencio.

"¿Itsuki? ¿Estás ahí?"

"Pronto" contestó la menor de las Nakano.

"Genial, eso sonó… siniestro" dije.

"¡argh! Solo… olvídalo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" preguntó Itsuki.

"¿Qué crees?" le devolví su pregunta, bromeando.

"¡Fufufufu! Apostaría todo a que estudiando…"

"O tal vez, pensando en ti" dije seductoramente.

"¡JA JA JA!" la risa exagerada llego a mis oídos. "No es creíble, pero te tendrás un premio por el esfuerzo"

En mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa que contagió a mi voz. "Estaba intentando adelantar algunas de las lecturas de mis clases. ¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Agotador… y feliz. Como siempre" contestó Itsuki. "Las clases son largas pero realmente interesantes y fructíferas, y el trabajo va bien. Tengo tiempo de conversar con los maestros y… aterrarme"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunté extrañado.

Escuché a Itsuki respirar pesadamente. "Uesugui-Kun… ¿Tú… tú crees que me convertiré en una buena profesora? ¿Crees que estoy eligiendo bien?... ¿Q-qué tal si me estoy equivocando y—"

"Itsuki" decidí interrumpir sus dudas. "Escucha. Voy a ser realista… o más bien honesto. Creo que ser profesor o maestro es una gran responsabilidad. No se trata solo de enseñar matemáticas, historia o ciencias o lo que fuera. No creo que se trate solo de transmitir conocimiento. Creo que es algo mucho más profundo. Cualquier idiota puede tragar una enorme cantidad de datos, hechos o formulas y escupírselas a alguien más en su cara. Creo que la característica más importante de un profesor es la de inspirar. Inspirar a los demás a ser mejores, a sobreponerse a las situaciones adversas… a hacer algo bueno por los otros. Así que no. No creo que vayas a convertirte en una buena profesora, creo que se serás una gran profesora. No, no creo que estés eligiendo bien o mal, pero creo que estas eligiendo con la pasión que nace de tu corazón, y la pasión raramente se equivoca. Y si, en efecto, estás equivocando el camino… de cualquier manera yo estaré ahí, contigo". Mis palabras salieron disparadas de mi boca. Fue difícil reconocerme en ellas, pero mis sentimientos por Itsuki son una caja de sorpresas, así que todo puede pasar.

Silencio.

"¿Itsuki? ¡Vámos! No de nuevo…" dije.

"A-a-a veces creo que no merezco todo esto…" contestó Itsuki en un susurro.

"No se trata de merecer. Se trata de ser justos" dije rápidamente.

La charla continúo por asuntos menos serios, más mundanos pero igual de importantes. Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada acercaba nuestras historias aun más. Y aun quedaba mucho, mucho, mucho más por recorrer. Y algún día ya no serían dos historias separadas. Algún día, mas tarde o más temprano, serían una.

"Oye… "dijo Itsuki. "¿Tienes planes para éste sábado?"

"Mmmm… supongo que estudiar" mentí.

"Oh… claro…" la decepción de Itsuki era enorme.

"Aunque debo reconocer que preferiría que una linda chica me invitaste a una cita" dije bromeando.

Itsuki suspiro "sigo sin aprender que Yotsuba no sabe mentir… ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te parece si-"

Interrumpí a Itsuki "Jamás le diría que no a una chica hermosa… no veo la hora de que llegue el sábado."

"Creo… creo que puedo acostumbrarme a éste Uesugui-Kun…" dijo Itsuki.

"Fuutarou" decidí corregirla.

"Si, eso… erh… uhm… nos veremos el sábado, ¡_baka_!" gruño Itsuki. "Buenas noches… Te amo." y ella finalizó la llamada.

Miré a la pantalla de mi celular. "Yo también… yo también, maldita sea…"


	5. Chapter 5

Los últimos rayos del atardecer se escurrían entre las hojas de los árboles, centellantes y cálidos. La suave y agradable brisa envolvía a todo y a todos. El escenario parecía un delicado lienzo pintado en acuarelas. Todo a mí alrededor parecía una ensoñación que me producía una somnolencia a la que me entregaba con deleite. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentir nuevamente? ¿Qué fuerzas se habían agitado en mí interior? Y más aún… ¿Cómo había podido vivir hasta ahora sin la presencia de éstas sensaciones? ¿Tanto me había devorado a mi mismo? 'Ya no importa' pensé. El pasado no puede ser el destino… eso es muy cruel. El pasado debe ser la materia prima, la herramienta que desarma la rueda del Eterno Retorno. Vivir con el pasado… no en él. Recostado en un árbol del pequeño parque, decidí volver a mi lectura:

"…Se trataba de una típica provinciana con el cabello sin brillo, peinado en forma de hoja de _ginkgo_, y exhibía una cicatriz horizontal en las mejillas, raspadas por la sequedad, que se sonrojaban en exceso, a punto de repugnar. Tenía un pañuelo grande envuelto sobre las rodillas, de las cuales colgaba sin peso una bufanda de lana color amarillo rojizo. Entre las manos hinchadas con sabañones que sostenían el pañuelo envuelto, se veía un billete rojo, el pasaje de tercera clase, empuñado con fuerza. No me gustó el rostro vulgar de la muchachilla y me desagradó su vestimenta sucia, además de la irritación que me originó su insensatez de ocupar un asiento de segunda con el pasaje de tercera. Con el tabaco encendido, decidí sin ganas extender el periódico sobre las piernas para olvidarme de su presencia. De inmediato, el rayo solar que caía sobre los artículos se esfumó de repente para ceder el sitio a la luz eléctrica, que resaltó en un extraño relieve las letras mal impresas de algunas columnas ante mis ojos. El tren atravesaba el primero de los tantos túneles que interceptaban la línea Yokosuka…"

Hacía tiempo que no leía a Akutagawa. Los pasajes de "Mikan" se incrustaban en mi mente como ecos eternos. Ecos que siempre estaban ahí, entre nosotros y dentro de nosotros, como si se trataran del oxigeno mismo. Algo se movió suavemente en mi regazo, como si intentase que yo no notara su presencia. Mi atención abandonó la tinta de Akutagawa y se dirigió, solícita, a la razón que me había vuelto a permitir sentir, a la fuente de las fuerzas que se agitaban en mí, a la raíz de las sensaciones que habían evitado continuara devorándome a mí mismo.

"Oye… lo siento. ¿Te desperté?" dije susurrando mientras acomodaba uno de los cabellos de Itsuki detrás de su oreja.

Ella dio un gran bostezo. "Uesugui-Kun… me quedé dormida…" dijo somnolienta.

"Probablemente yo también me habría quedado dormido si hubiera comido lo que tú" dije riendo.

"¡Qué grosero!" exclamo ella mientras pellizco mi nariz a modo de castigo, pero continuo con su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Luego rodeo mi cintura con sus manos. "Lee un poco más para mí…" dijo mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos y sonreía satisfecha.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu tutor personal no te enseño a leer?" pregunté bromeando.

"¡Ouch!" exclamé cuando Itsuki me dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda. "Jajaja… de acuerdo…" y continué con la lectura en voz alta.

Aun recuerdo el día que conocí a Itsuki, aquel que fue como un sueño. Allí iba yo llevando una soledad maquillada por mí actitud hacia los estudios como único aliciente. Su bandeja con un almuerzo que costaba más de mil yenes colisionó con la mía, que apenas alcanzaba los trescientos o cuatrocientos. Mi primera impresión fue que era realmente hermosa; su piel, su cabello y cada rincón de su cuerpo. Pero lo que más llamo mi atención fueron sus ojos, su mirada. Nunca había visto una mirada tan decidida, tan llena de sí misma pero, a la vez, tan endeble e inquieta. Nuestros primeros contactos fueron un desastre. Yo era un imbécil engreído y tenaz que suponía que todos a su alrededor era unos idiotas que no valían la pena. Y ella… bueno, no era alguien muy diferente. Pero donde esas diferencias nos ponían en sitios irreconciliables el uno para el otro, nuestro amor, dedicación y comprensión del trabajo duro como motor de la felicidad nos acercaban más que cualquier otra cosa. También recuerdo, siempre entre risas, la cara de Itsuki cuando descubrió que yo era el tutor que su padre había contratado para asegurarme que cada una de las Nakano terminara la escuela con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, nuestra soberbia siempre estaba allí, en medio de ambos como un gigantesco barranco imposible de sortear.

"¿Y bien? ¿Te divertiste hoy, Uesugui-Kun?" preguntó Itsuki con curiosidad.

"Veamos… La visita al museo durante la mañana fue realmente divertida…" dije mientras llevaba mi mano a mi mentón.

"A pesar de no sé cuantas veces ya has ido en tu vida" dijo ella al tiempo que suspiró.

"¿Y eso qué?... algunos suben a una montaña rusa una y otra vez. Yo voy al museo" contesté. "Luego, el paseo por varias librerías también fue genial. ¡Ah! Y además, gracias por esto" dije mientras sacaba de una de las bolsas un ejemplar de _Ulises_ de James Joyce.

"No sabía que te gustaban tanto los autores europeos…" comentó Itsuki.

"También me gustan los americanos. Tu novio es alguien muy culto, ¿sabes?" dije orgulloso mientras Itsuki frunció el ceño "…¡Oh! ¡El próximo puede ser uno de Ambrose Bierce!" finalicé entusiasmado. Caminamos unos minutos en silencio.

"¿Y?" me interrogo la menor de las Nakano.

"¿Qué?" devolví su pregunta.

"¡La cita, tonto!" dijo un poco exasperada.

"Huh… claro. El picnic en el parque fue muy divertido, también. Los sándwiches estaban realmente muy buenos. Tal vez podría haber comido dos o tres mas pero…" miré a Itsuki de reojo.

Sonrojada dijo "L-lo siento, yo… a veces no puedo controlarme y-y—" la interrumpí tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, acción que hizo subir su temperatura aún más.

Desvié mi mirada hacia adelante. "El museo o un parque… un libro o millones de yenes. Uno, dos, o miles de sándwiches… no me importan. Realmente todas esas cosas me resultan indiferentes. Lo único importante, lo único que deseo es que sea lo que sea que hagas, lo hagas conmigo" dije con seguridad.

Itsuki apretó su cuerpo contra el mío. La sentí sonreír.

La primera vez que ambos nos disculpamos el uno al otro fue gracias a la intervención de Ichika. Recuerdo sus palabras: 'A Itsuki tienes que tratarla con delicadeza'. Que tonto había sido y que suerte había tenido cuando, intencionalmente, decidí confundirte con Miku esa tarde que te quedaste estudiando por tu cuenta en el departamento y habías tomado prestado sus audífonos. ¿Acaso no fuimos ambos responsables de ello? Supongo que sí. Las historias que se escriben de a dos son así. Nunca una parte es culpable y la otra inocente. Y esas historias llevan consigo una gran responsabilidad. Y ambos comenzamos a abrirnos el uno al otro despacio pero con firmeza, como una flor que promete gran belleza a cambio de paciencia. Primero llego la amistad, la confidencia mutua y el entendimiento. La sinceridad, a pesar que en muchas de sus formas pueda hacernos daño, no por el hecho de lastimar caprichosamente, no, sino porque la sinceridad se sabe imprescindible en el amor que se construye. Y nunca te lo diré pero solo por el hecho de que al resto de tus hermanas les divierte (y un poco a mi también) y a ti te incomoda: Se que fuiste tú esa tarde bajo la campana. Sé que fue tu deseo por entender que estabas sintiendo por mí lo que te motivo a llevar adelante esa jugada tan arriesgada, y debo agradecer que también resultó revelador para mí porque, desde aquel día, y desde que tu abuelo me dijo que para reconocer a cada una de ustedes solo necesitaba amor, fue cuando comencé a pensar… no, pensar no… … … a sentir que era especial.

El sol ya se había ocultado completamente cuando doblamos en la esquina del condominio donde viven las Nakano. Intenté caminar más lento, procurando retrasar la separación y evitar que el hermoso día que había pasado junto ti no termine jamás. Por alguna extraña razón tú hacías lo contrario. Parecía que intentabas arrastrarme hasta la puerta del edificio con gran decisión. Me pediste que te acompañe, incluso, hasta la puerta del departamento que comparten tú y tus hermanas en el piso treinta. Aquel que recordaré el resto de mi vida. Abriste la puerta y pude ver que el interior estaba completamente a oscuras. Apenas la luz de la Luna, que ya había aparecido en el cielo durante la tarde, iluminaba tímidamente la sala. Te detuviste en la entrada, dándome la espalda. Creí verte temblar.

"¿Itsuki?... ¿te sientes bien?" pregunté preocupado.

Silencio. Pude ver como tu espalda se tensionaba y apretabas tu falda con tus dedos cerrándose en un férreo puño.

"Oye... ¿Itsuki? Por favor, dime que sucede…" dijo mi voz, quebrada. Volteaste a verme, directo a los ojos. Creí que el azul de tus ojos me arrastraría a sus profundidades si continuabas mirándome de esa forma. Aunque pude apreciar la misma mirada cargada de decisión, tan endeble e inquieta, tan llena de sí misma… solo que ahora, detrás de todo ello había amor. Extendiste tu manos y tomaste las mías sin dejar de mirarme un solo segundo a los ojos. Las palabras que salieron de tu boca en ese momento me hicieron experimentar sensaciones que jamás creí, siquiera, llegaran a existir.

"Quédate conmigo esta noche…" un firme susurro escapo de los labios mas deliciosos. Sus palabras me dejaron atónito… vulnerable. Sin decir más y con sus manos aun entrelazadas con las mías, me llevo al interior del departamento y cerró la puerta. Delicadamente me arrastró al sofá e hizo que me sentará en el. Con tierna pero sensual gracia se sentó en mi regazo. Sus ojos se reflejaban en los míos. Una de sus manos se dirigió al costado de mi cabeza, deteniéndose unos momentos para jugar con mi cabello. Yo estaba paralizado. Ella percibió mi confusión y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

"I-Itsuki, yo… ¿tus hermanas? P-podrían volver en cualquier momento" el desconcierto teñía mis palabras.

"No lo harán" dijo con seguridad.

"¿D-dónde e-están?"

"No lo sé" contestó y continuó mirándome en silencio unos segundos. "¿Quieres que vuelvan? ¿Quieres verlas entrar por esa puerta, Uesugui-Kun?" me interrogó mientras tomó mi cara entre sus manos y acercó su rostro al mío.

Negué despacio con mi cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Ella preguntó tiernamente y yo, sin saber que responder, permití que todo lo que se agitaba en mi interior entrara en cortocircuito y estallará en mil colores. Lleve mis manos a su pequeña y sinuosa espalda al tiempo que sellaba su boca con la mía. Mierda. El beso dolía. Nuestras lenguas danzaban entre ellas a un ritmo frenético… animal. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ella alejo su boca de la mía. Sus labios estaban inflamados y húmedos. Eran una obra de arte magnifica. Su frente reposó sobre la mía.

"Yo te quiero a ti. AHORA. Quiero nombrar tu nombre. AHORA." Y una fuerza indómita se apoderó de ella. Comenzó quitar mi camisa y yo hice lo mismo con su ropa. Al poco tiempo pudimos divisar nuestros propios cuerpos únicamente cubiertos por nuestra ropa interior. Con mis ojos rogué permiso y ella, comprendiendo y sonriendo, asintió. Luche unos segundos por liberarla de su sostén. Ella dijo, bromeando, "Es como abrir un regalo de navidad". No presté atención al comentario de Itsuki. Mi concentración estaba centrada en el combate que tenía entre manos. Cuando, por fin, pude lograr mi cometido, mi corazón dio un salto. Lleve mis manos a la intimidad de su cuerpo, intimidad que nunca había sido tocada por otras manos más que las de Itsuki. Ella emitió un gemido ahogado. Yo me disputaba, exaltado, con las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Su cuerpo era, a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas, pálido como las perlas. Sus curvas estaban en guerra contra el dominio de mis pasiones. En ese momento, solo quería poseerla como si fuera un niño frente al juguete soñado. Suavemente deposité su cuerpo a lo largo del sofá al tiempo que mis piernas se posicionaban entre las de ella. Sus muslos ardían y me quemaban de la forma más dulce. Pero entre todo ese desenfreno surgió un titubeo. Deje de mirarla a los ojos un momento al tiempo que sombras de angustia caían sobre mi rostro. Percibiendo mi incomodidad Itsuki volvió a tomar mi cara en sus manos, obligándome a mirarla de nuevo a sus ojos. La bondad que emanaba de los mismos me tranquilizó.

"Sé que nunca, nunca, nunca me harías daño" dijo sonriendo. "Estoy aquí, Uesigui-Kun… nunca dudaste de mí. No comiences a hacerlo ahora" finalizó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Asentí con mi cabeza.

Tomando una bocanada aire, comencé a presionar mi masculinidad sobre su intimidad. Ella comenzó a envolverme despacio… todo su ser parecía hecho a mi medida. En el punto en que nuestras virginidades estaban por convertirse en parte del pasado, ella cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios en clara señal de displacer, así que, como si tratase de la más fina muñeca de porcelana, continué con la más sensible de las precauciones.

Y allí, por primera vez, en aquella sala, de aquel departamento, de ésta ciudad, de éste país, de éste planeta, en éste universo y de ésta existencia, nos convertimos en uno.

Ituski, volviendo abrir sus ojos y comenzando a respirar al ritmo de los movimientos de lo que sucedía entre nosotros, dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro "Fuutarou... Fuutarou… te amo".


	6. Chapter 6

"… Y recuerden, para la próxima clase capítulos cuatro, cinco y seis de 'Los Artificios de las Instituciones' de Thomas. Y, ¡por todos los cielos!, intenten leerlo. Eso facilitaría muchos más mi trabajo… bien, nos vemos la próxima semana" la voz de sensei resonó por toda el aula. Agotado por la jornada académica comencé a guardar mis libros y apuntes en mi mochila. Mi teléfono celular vibro en mi bolsillo. 'Estaré esperando fuera de la universidad. Estoy en el café cruzando la calle' rezaba el mensaje de Ichika.

"Uesugui" una voz grave me trajo de nuevo al aula que comenzaba a vaciarse de estudiantes. "Uesugui Fuutarou" repitió. "¡H-Hai!" contesté mientras clavaba mi mirada sobre sensei, quien me hacía señas para que me acercara a su escritorio. Recogí mis cosas con rapidez y me dirigí presuroso hacia él. "Siéntate, muchacho" dijo sensei mientras señalaba una silla cercana al escritorio. Obedecí sin emitir un solo sonido. Sensei comenzó a repasar lo que parecía ser mi reporte estudiantil, el que contenía todas mis calificaciones y créditos académicos desde que había comenzado la universidad, hacia ya dos años. Aprovechando la situación, decidí contestar a Ichika su mensaje: 'Dame diez minutos… surgió algo en la clase'. Cuando alcé la vista, sensei estaba mirandome fijamente. Me sonrojé a causa de la vergüenza. Él se limitó a sonreír y pregunto "¿Novia?"

"Casi" conteste mientras guardaba mi celular en mi bolsillo, "su hermana"

"¿Qué edad tienes Uesugui?" preguntó.

"Veinte, Sensei" contesté. Asintió con su cabeza y volvió a pasear la mirada por mis reportes. Pasaron casi dos o tres minutos de silencio hasta que tomé valor y decidí averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

"Uhmm… Sensei, perdón pero… ¿sucede algo?" pregunté confundido. No es que me preocupase mi desempeño académico en la universidad. Al contrario, estaba orgulloso de él; mis calificaciones estaban entre las cinco mejores de la facultad de derecho así que no creía que toda ésta situación estuviera relacionada con mi estudios.

Sensei se quito sus lentes y los deposito sobre el escritorio. Paseo su mirada por el aula para cerciorarse de que solo quedemos en ella él y yo. Una vez comprobada la privacidad, encendió un cigarrillo y relajo su semblante hasta borrar toda mueca de seriedad académica de su rostro. "Sabés… adoro ésta universidad. Adoro dar clases y adoro mi trabajo de abogado… no" hizo una pausa unos segundos al tiempo que cerró sus ojos, "no es un trabajo…. es más bien como una especie de oficio. No lo sé, como… la carpintería o, no lo sé, la orfebrería, tal vez… En fin, Uesugui ¿sabes lo que dicen sobre nosotros? ¿No? Los abogados me refiero". Negué con mi cabeza aún mas confundido.

Sensei suspiro. "El diablo, antes de ser diablo, fue abogado"

"eh… Yo… yo, realmente no sé qué decir, Sensei" contesté.

"Deja ya esa mierda de 'sensei", Uesugui" dijo ofuscado. Mis ojos se abrieron en mezclas iguales de sorpresa y temor. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? Sensei continuó mirándome directo a los ojos, "Tú no eres como el noventa por ciento de los alumnos de éste lugar, niños ricos y malcriados que vienen aquí a continuar el legado de su papi y así poder tratar al resto de los mortales como basura durante toda otra generación" dio una pitada a su cigarrillo.

Tragué saliva intentando humedecer el desierto en que se había convertido mi garganta. Abrí mi boca para que cualquier palabra emergiera de mí ser, pero Sensei me interrumpió.

"¿Por qué carajos alguien como tú querría convertirse en abogado?" disparó sensei de repente. Me quedé petrificado. La vehemencia de su pregunta me había dejado completamente vulnerable. Percibiendo mi confusión, sensei continuó sin quitarme los ojos de encima "Se que estas becado por que la economía de tu familia es la misma que la de un país africano. Ni yo, ni nadie del resto de los profesores tiene una sola queja para contigo. Al contrario, tus calificaciones son excelentes y en dos años solo te has…" se reincorporo sobre su asiento para revisar mis reportes nuevamente, "ausentado a dos clases. Y una fue por tu cumpleaños".

"¡Sí! ¡Eso! De hecho, el día de mi último cumpleaños intenten venir a clases pero mi hermana y mi novia—" Sensei interrumpió mi explicación levantando su mano. Callé.

"¿Por qué mierda no estás estudiando… no lo sé, Medicina? ¿O te conviertes en Profesor? O… fundas una puta ONG o salvas ballenas o lo que sea" dijo mientras volvió a pitar de su cigarrillo.

"uhm, bueno… yo… ehm… o-odio la sangre y además, eh…. y… ah… la-las ballenas n-no… ¿no me importan t-tanto?" dije mientras me preguntaba a mi mismo que carajos es lo que estaba saliendo de mi boca.

"Aquí dice que también trabajas" dijo sensei mientras volvía a repasar mi ficha. "en una pastelería…"

"Sí, bueno, usted lo dijo. Mi familia carga con algunas deudas. Y si bien tengo una beca en la universidad, realmente necesito trabajar para saldarlas" explique porque debía trabajar.

"La realidad, Uesugui, es que eres inteligente y, sobre todo, perspicaz. Te he escuchado con mucha atención cada vez que has participado en las clases, y debo decir que tienes una concepción de la justicia muy… peculiar. Donde los imbéciles y estirados de tus compañeros solo ven una oportunidad para agrandar sus egos y hacer dinero con la justicia tú ves… bueno, la justicia en un estado más natural. A cada cual, lo que merece." dijo sensei.

"mmm… ¿Gracias?" contesté ya completamente desconcertado.

"No te estoy alagando" y volvió a pitar de su cigarrillo. "Lo que estoy haciendo es aprovechar una oportunidad. Oportunidad que no suele presentarse muy a menudo dentro del mundo de las leyes, y es la de encontrar a alguien que puede concebir la justicia de modo tan profundo como tú." Hizo una pequeña pausa, y dio un pequeño aplauso, "así que, lo que vas hacer es renunciar a ese trabajo de mierda en esa pastelería y vas comenzar a trabajar conmigo" finalizó con seguridad.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me oíste. Vas a dejar de perder el tiempo sirviendo café, lavando platos o lo que carajo sea que hagas en tu trabajo" dijo sensei.

"Pe-pero yo aun no soy abogado, es decir, ¡apenas estoy en segundo año!" decidí contradecir la lógica(o falta de ella) de toda la situación.

"Por supuesto… legalmente no participaras de ningún caso. Al menos no hasta que finalices tus estudios, algo que voy a asegurarme que hagas. Sin embargo, en el mientras tanto, yo necesito a alguien como tú a mi lado." Hizo una pausa, meditando. "Un discípulo. Lo que vas a hacer es verme trabajar y vas absorber todo lo que suceda a tu alrededor como si fueras una puta esponja." dijo con seguridad.

"Yo… no sé qué decir" dije

"Y el dinero no será problema. Te pagaré lo que es justo. Terminarás tus estudios al tiempo que aprenderás trabajando conmigo. Voy a convertirte en un verdadero abogado, Uesugui. Eso es todo" dijo mientras daba por terminada nuestra loca conversación. "¡Ah! Por cierto" dijo mientras extendió su mano para estrechar la mía, "Eso de 'sensei' lo dejarás solo para cuando estemos en clases. Durante el trabajo y el resto del tiempo… soy Masao. El lunes ven a verme mi estudio" y me extendió su tarjeta personal para luego retirarse del aula.

Atónito, observe como Masao desaparecía de mi vista. 'Así que Masao, eh… el hombre correcto, que sabe discernir el bien y el mal' pensé mientras interpretaba el significado de su nombre al tiempo que intentaba asimilar todo lo que había sucedido.

Entré al café con pesados pasos y mis pensamientos hechos una maraña imposible de comprender. Sacudí mi cabeza y suspiré en un intento por olvidar todo lo que había sucedido.

"¡Fuutarou-Kun!" la voz de Ichika surcó el aire. Estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa, bebiendo un frapuccino.

"Hey" dije mientras la saludaba y me sentaba frente a ella, agotado.

"Wow… ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Con la mirada vacía dije "Acabo de tener la entrevista de trabajo más bizarra del universo"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Ichica frunciendo el seño.

Suspiré. "¿Sabes qué?... olvídalo, fue un día largo y extraño. Por sobre todas las cosas extraño. Entonces… ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué? ¿Es necesario que suceda algo para verte?" dijo Ichika bromeando seductoramente, de la forma que solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Sonreí. "Por supuesto que no. Siempre tengo tiempo para mi _Onee-san _favorita" contesté en el mismo tono. "¡Ah! Por supuesto que iremos al estreno de tu obra el próximo mes" dije recordando la invitación que Ichika envió a casa para asistir al debut de la obra teatral en la que participaría como actriz protagonista.

"¡Claro que irán, tonto! Sino los arrastraría hasta allí" dijo mientras pellizco mi nariz.

El seminario de actuación que Ichika había comenzado hacia ya casi un año y medio había dado grandes resultados. Es cierto que, por ahora, no había conseguido un papel en ninguna película, pero si había logrado presentarse exitosamente en varios castings para comerciales en televisión o trabajos como modelo para algunas marcas de indumentaria. Pero sobre todo, había conseguido un papel muy relevante en una obra de teatro muy importante. Ichika jamás había pensado en el teatro como una opción válida para el crecimiento de su carrera; demasiado tiempo frente a los dramas televisivos había reducido su concepción sobre el arte de la actuación, y ella creía que el cine o la televisión eran los únicos lugares donde podía trabajar. Fue por recomendación de varios de sus compañeros de seminario que decidió probar suerte en el teatro. En el mundo del espectáculo puedes alcanzar la fama por un golpe de suerte, aunque esos casos suelen ser la excepción. La regla, por lo general, es que el éxito en la industria del entretenimiento suele cocinarse a fuego lento; los que aspiran a triunfar en un mundo tan competitivo y sanguinario como ese saben que deben, por sobre todas las cosas, trabajar duró y lidiar con la frustración. Algo que Ichika tenía muy en claro. Así que decidió probar suerte en el teatro para continuar aprendiendo y desarrollarse como actriz. Pues esa apuesta resultó ganadora e Ichika estaba exultante y ansiosa en partes iguales.

"… entonces, imagina mi sorpresa cuando papá dijo que también vendría al estreno de la obra. ¡Hasta intento sonreír! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? Jajajaja" dijo Ichika. Ambos reíamos mientras conversábamos para ponernos al día. Una vez que las risas comenzaron a mermar, pude notar como Ichika comenzó, de repente, a incomodarse como si estuviera ocultando algo.

"Hey… Vamos, ¿Qué sucede?" dije tranquilamente mientras volvía a beber de mi taza de café.

"De hecho…" dijo Ichika visiblemente incómoda. "Si hay algo que quiero conversar con Fuutarou-Kun".

"¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué es? ¡Vamos! ¡Escúpelo!" dije como celebrando una pequeña victoria.

Visiblemente ruborizada dijo "E-estoy… estoy viendo a alguien. ¡No estoy saliendo! Pe-pero… creo que, bueno… creo que éste sensor" dijo mientras llevaba su mano su pecho "está comenzando a agitarse nuevamente y lo cierto es que estoy…" la duda ensuciaba sus palabras.

"Aterrorizada" comenté para ayudarla a concluir sus palabras.

Ichika suspiro. "Lo cierto es que no quiero volver a llorar como lo hice hace tiempo atrás. Tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza ahora mismo como para tener que volver a lidiar con un corazón roto…" el comentario de Ichika me entristeció un poco dado que comprendí claramente a lo que se refería. "Y no importaba que me encerrase en mi habitación para intentar tragar el dolor. Apenas salía de ella, podía toparme con Nino y su maquillaje hecho un desastre a causa de, también, llorar sin parar. O escuchar el llanto ahogado de Miku a través de la puerta de su habitación. Y ni siquiera puedo mencionar a Yotsuba que… bueno, durante un tiempo parecía como si la hubieran sedado, y deambulaba por casa como la sombra de un fantasma… a veces era una tortura ¿sabes?, porque no podía evitar ver en ellas mi propio reflejo. No siempre es divertido ser una quintilliza" dijo Ichika en un tono melancólico.

"Si… lo sé. Y sabes que lo siento, yo—"intenté vanamente disculparme pero Ichika me interrumpió negando con sus brazos.

"No tienes que disculparte de nada. No podemos elegir de quien nos enamoramos. Y tampoco existe el dolor que duré eternamente. Tenemos que aprender a vivir con el pasado. No renegar de él. Y yo te estaré eternamente agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por cada una de nosotras, por tu apoyo incondicional y tu amistad… pero debes saber que, tristemente para ti, no elegiste a la más hermosa de las Nakano" dijo mientras sacaba su lengua y su rostro volvía a iluminarse con su sonrisa. Su verdadera sonrisa.

"Aha… ¿así que esa es la cuestión? Tal vez podría arrepentirme y cambiar de Nakano" dije riendo.

"Olvídalo" dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y asumía una postura orgullosa. "La más hermosa de todas ya no está disponible…" y luego, mientras me señalaba con un dedo acusador, agregó "y si alguna vez lastimas a Itsuki de alguna manera, _Onee-san_ te pateará el trasero tan fuerte que te pondría en órbita alrededor de la Tierra". Ambos reímos hasta que decidí volver al asunto de su posible interés romántico.

"¿y bien? ¿Vas a decirme quien es la persona que ha agitado el sensor de _Onee-san_?" pregunté a la mayor de las quintillizas.

"Es un compañero del seminario" dijo mientras comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones de su cabello. "Tuvimos algunas citas… nada formal. Pero lo cierto es que disfruto mucho su compañía y también tenemos mucho en común. También trabaja muy duro y compartimos la misma pasión por lo que hacemos" el rostro de Ichika se iluminaba cada vez más al tiempo que su relato avanzaba, pero en determinado momento, todo ese brillo volvía ser devorado, "Tengo miedo… miedo de volver a tener que tragar ese dolor" decía una Ichika compungida.

"Mira…" dije mientras rascaba mi cabeza, "sabes que nunca fui muy hábil con los sentimientos, y mucho menos con los implicados en el romance. Aun al día de hoy estoy aprendiendo sobre ellos junto con Itsuki, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que no vale la pena combatir esos sentimientos. Me refiero a que si lo hicieras sería una batalla pérdida. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que las cosas se desarrollen naturalmente, ser tu misma, ¿sabes? Independientemente de cómo vayan a acabar las cosas, creo que lo importante es que seas fiel a ti misma y tus sentimientos. Por supuesto, las cosas pueden acabar bien o mal, pero si haces lo que sientes y dejas que tu corazón te guie… bueno, tu trasero va a seguirte. Y lo más importante de todo es que no cargarás con la culpa de no haber sido honesta contigo misma" dije mirándola a los ojos y tomando su mano.

"Wow… ¡hasta que te conviertes en mi _Oni-chan_!" dijo Ichika bromeando.

"¡Cállate!" dije ruborizado.

"Gracias… en serio, Fuutarou-Kun… gracias…" dijo mientras me regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Acompañe a Ichika hasta la estación de tren. Mientras agitaba mi mano para saludarla desde el andén de la estación, mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Mientras contestaba la llamada, emprendí el camino a casa.

"¿Cómo está mi Nakano favorita?" intenté sonar seductor.

"Fufufufu" la risa ahogada de Itsuki llegaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

Suspire. "Bueno, al menos lo intente" dije resignado.

"Y te felicito por ello, Fuutarou. Pondré una linda estrella al esfuerzo en tu reporte por intentarlo" contestó Itsuki bromeando. "¿Cómo fue tu día?"

Recordando la bizarra oferta de trabajo por uno de mis senseis de la universidad dije "bueno… como mínimo ha sido un día lleno de revelaciones".

"Ah ¿sí? ¿Cómo es eso?" pregunto Itsuki.

"Ya te lo diré personalmente. Pero no te preocupes, son buenas noticias… creo" dije repasando lo sucedido en el día. "Y acabo de dejar a tu hermana en la estación"

"¿huh? ¿Cuál de ellas?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Ichika"

"¿Sucedió algo?" me interrogó Itsuki.

"¿Por qué debería? Tal vez ella solo quería conversar a solas con un amigo" contesté orgulloso

"Con que secretos, ¿ah? ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! Ya suéltalo" chilló Itsuki.

"Olvídalo… le prometí que no diría nada. Menos aún a alguna de ustedes" dije con seguridad.

"Fuutarou…" el tono de Itsuki se volvió increíblemente seductor. Algo que aprendió a hacer desde que comenzamos a salir y a utilizar para manipularme. "por favor… si me cuentas sobre que conversaron juro que no se lo diré a nadie y, además… podría volver a usar mi viejo uniforme escolar cuando estemos solos, ¿sabes? como aquella vez…" dijo en un susurro que encendió todo mi cuerpo.

"… mierda…" dije derrotado.


End file.
